One Day, You'll Meet Him
by shironeko-pyon
Summary: [AU] A girl desperate of falling in love and a boy tired of falling in love met in the most opportune of moments, rekindling a past they both subconsciously knew and cherished. A story filled with hilarity, reality and insanity. XD SxS Romance. R&R PLZ!


Shironeko-pyon: And here I am bringing yet another CCS fanfic. This would be something I wish I can finish, haha. I have this plot already going through my head a lot of times and I hope it's realistic and nice enough for you all. :P

Sakura: Shironeko-chan doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP, yosh!

Shironeko-pyon: Enjoy, minna! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Day, You'll Meet Him**

By: Shironeko-pyon

Prologue: The Reason

She put on make-up like her life depended on it. Maybe a part of her life did and probably that was the reason she scrutinized how she looked. She didn't care whether vanity was slowly engulfing her being. All she wanted was to look good—good for both her and her mystery date.

She placed on her mascara gently and with much heed, applying the accessory slowly but surely. She puckered her lips and unhurriedly smeared her lipstick on her already pink lips. The mirror now, it seemed, was too tired of her face that somehow it's getting a bit blurry. Or was it just by the fact that she left the bathtub faucet on that sent moisture throughout the mirror?

Slightly panicking that she was going to be late, she hastily closed the tabs and gathered her make-up. She again took a glimpse of herself in the mirror but, because moisture was covering her view, she wiped it away by writing her name in a rapid script.

_Sakura._

"Gods, Sakura, how long do you have to make yourself look pretty? You've been there for an hour now!" Her best friend called out, tapping her right foot in impatience. She was waiting for her and all angels up there knew how long she had been standing outside the bathroom door.

A swift opening of the door ended her wait and out came what looked like a clown except that the clown was wearing a purple shirt and a baby blue mini skirt. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a three-year old did your make-up. Honestly, Sakura, you're an amateur when it comes to making yourself look beautiful," The amethyst-eyed lass retorted, instinctively reaching out to fix her best friend's look.

The honey-golden haired girl sighed and admitted defeat. It wasn't her fault that narcissism closed its doors for her long ago and reopened just now. For a lass who grew up in a conservative social background, conceit was a foreign word and was forbidden to practice. At times, she wondered why it was so when her classmates back in High School practiced it almost every time they find a mirror.

"Well, I gave it my best shot, Tomoyo. Maybe I am just ugly..." She muttered, watching her best friend erase some of the excess make-up that she creatively plastered on her face.

Her companion punched her shoulder playfully. "Don't say that! You're beautiful. You're just…inexperienced."

She shoved her pal's hand and turned around. "Inexperienced? This is going to be my third date for this week! My lovelife is so doomed,"

"Stop that quitter talk. Your lovelife is not doomed, okay? You're just a late bloomer, that's all." Tomoyo reasoned out. She grabbed her best friend's shoulder and turned her around, giving her a reassuring smile.

Sakura's lips curved up into a faint smile. "Wish me luck then,"

"You don't need luck. You'll do just fine, trust me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She brought a jacket with her that night. It was peculiar but, the night grew even more immense—colder and colder as the minutes ticked by. It puzzled her so much. Good thing she brought something to warm her up or else she would've shivered to death. She looked up. Weird, the night sky was dotted with so many stars.

_Odd. There's no sign that it's going to rain or even snow. Why is it so cold then?_

She shrugged her presumptions off. After all, it was already November and a few more weeks to go and it's going to be December. Winter was probably making its presence felt. Whatever it was, it shouldn't get in the way of her date. This date should be smooth sailing. She would make sure of it.

She arrived at the café which was strangely dimly lit. She entered and there were a few people there dining. Some obviously was just waiting for time to pass by while others have their companions with them to share the night with. She traveled her gaze around the place and looked for her mystery date.

And, truthfully, he was there—waiting for her like she pictured many times in her head. For a girl who already had so many failed dates, Sakura remained optimistic about every encounter—hoping that maybe, just maybe, she would finally meet her Candyman. Her Candyman who would be as sweet as chocolate. Her Candyman she imagined in her daydreams as a little girl.

One of her friends named Naoko was the one who set up this meeting. She described her mystery date in an attire that she was now seeing on the guy sitting on the third table near the window. Sakura smiled—a gesture she always do before approaching her dates.

"Are you Kumo Hitsugashi by any chance?" She asked upon arrival. The guy, who sported an icy-blue hair and dark blue eyes, smiled upon seeing her.

"And you must be Sakura Kinomoto, am I correct or am I right?" He replied with a toothy grin. The lass smiled slightly then nodded and Kumo stood up to pull a chair for her. Sakura carefully sat while whispering a polite "Thank You".

"You look lovely tonight," Kumo muttered while staring at her like cupid struck him with a truckload of love arrows. Sakura smiled crookedly. Funny, that's what her past six dates first told her.

"Thank you, Hitsugashi-kun."

Kumo held her hand. "Call me Kumo,"

Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Thank you, K-Kumo." She mumbled. Somehow, saying his name was a chore.

"So, can we order? I'll order for you if you don't mind." Kumo stated, calling the nearby waiter.

_Wow, this is a first. All my past dates let me order. Mystery Date #16 even made me pay the bill, that doofball._

Sakura just stared at him while he ordered for the two of them. Maybe this was him—the Candyman she dreamt to meet all this time. Finally, after almost 49 dates, he's finally here. But, even with the seemingly victorious search for him, her heart appeared to be in contrast with her supposed bliss. One way or another, her heart seemed to be not at all jovial and that vexed her so.

"Uhmm, Sakura? Do you like a fresh Mango shake? Hello, Sakura? Are you okay?" Kumo questioned repeatedly, snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

"Oh, what? Where? Uhmm, sure, anything's fine." Sakura stuttered whilst pulling out a weak smile. Kumo's face graced with apprehension but, he smiled at her nonetheless.

The waiter left upon taking their orders, leaving the two to themselves. Awkward silence settled in and Sakura felt more and more uncomfortable. Especially with Kumo's dark blue eyes dreamily staring at her. Okay, Sakura thought, maybe this one had an overdose of a love potion. Or maybe, she corrected, maybe he's just plain peculiar.

Sakura tried finding ways on how to break the silence but even before words would come out of her lips, her mind instinctively swallows them again. She imagined her first date with her Candyman to be more enjoyable. To be more comfortable, to say the least. But, this one was slowly becoming neither of them. What if, this was not him, after all? What if—

"Haven't anyone told you that you have nice boobs?" Kumo suddenly interrupted.

_What?!_

Sakura almost choked on her own saliva. "Pardon me?"

A smirk was gradually tugging on the lad's lips. "I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto."

The lass' abruptly felt anxious. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please, don't be naïve. You're the famous boyfriend-seeker. Everyone knows you'll go out with any guy. So, where do you want to do it? In that nearest motel?" Kumo stated, a mischievous glint evident in his now darker blue eyes.

"Wha-What are you saying? I'm not a prostitute!" Sakura snapped, catching some attention from other people dining.

Kumo laughed. "Sure, you aren't. And keep it down. You don't want other people knowing that you're a prostitute. That'll be way embarrassing,"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not that kind of girl,"

"Really now? The other guys said you're willing to do anything to get a boyfriend. So, how about it? The only thing I want you to do is have sex with me and I'm all yours, baby. " Kumo replied with a devilish grin.

"Thank you for the date but, I'm leaving." Sakura hurriedly stood up and when she was about to leave, Kumo grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Oh, but no one ditches Hitsugashi Kumo. C'mere, you whore!" He retorted, hastily planting kisses on Sakura's neck.

Sakura fought back and struggled with all her strength to let go. When she finally did, she kicked Kumo on his groin. "That'll teach you to respect a lady, you moron!" She shouted, watching Kumo doing weird faces from all the incredible pain between his thighs.

_Candyman indeed.._

People from the café watched her leave while some even applauded her courage—most of them women. She quickly went out of the diner and into the cold streets of Tokyo. Who does that jerk think he is? She was definitely not a prostitute and she would never be one. How can he be so cruel when all she wanted to do was meet her Candyman? And what about those rumors? Was she that desperate to meet him? Was she slowly turning into an addicted boyfriend-seeker like what those gossips were talking about?

Was it wrong to do something in order to experience being loved by someone?

Sakura sighed as she sat down on a park bench. So, maybe those blind dates were wrong after all with all these chitchats saying that she was a desperate old maid seeking for a boyfriend and would do anything to get one. But, all she did was _try_ and experience being loved and, hopefully, meet her Candyman in the process. Was it all wrong to take action?

Almost all of her past batchmates and half of her classmates have loved ones now. And she couldn't fight the jealousy that eats her heart whenever she sees some of them in a mall or at school together—exchanging those sweet lines she often hears in romance movies. Was it wrong to dream for that kind of affection? Was it wrong to try and do something about her blessed single-ness?

Sakura's already a third year college student majoring in Civil Engineering at Tokyo U. Wasn't it about time for her to find a boyfriend? She's already nineteen for heaven's sake. Another year and it's bye-bye adolescence and teenage years.

Upon remembering such sad details of her life, Sakura began to sob. It didn't help either that the night was oddly colder than usual. The world surely was unfair. Some people have all the luck—brains, beauty, body and a boyfriend. If they're extra lucky, they're either rich or talented. She has neither of them. Not even brains with these grades close to failure.

"Sometimes, I wish I just have one of them, you know. Maybe that's why I wanted to feel how it's like being in love and being loved. At least, I would have one of those things I have been deprived of. But, even with this, I'm a failure. I wish…" Sakura's lips started to quiver and she trailed off, letting her tears speak for themselves.

She gathered all her might to keep herself from crying even more. "I wish… I wish I can have the strength of heart so that, it wouldn't hurt this much."

A potent gust of wind ensued upon finishing her sentence. At least, the wind was listening to her. She grabbed her jacket closer to keep her warm but, sadly, it was futile. There was a stronger wind blowing and she realized that it was blowing deep inside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: There you have it, the prologue. I wish it was okay enough for you all. xD;

Syaoran: Review or else.. (gets his sword)

Sakura: Phwee? Don't scare them, Syaoran-kun. Just review with your comments, suggestions and friendly advices. Flames are a no no. X3

Shironeko-pyon: Until the next chapter that I don't know when will come out! (waves)


End file.
